10th Sustainment Brigade
The 10th Sustainment Brigade is a sustainment brigade of the United States Army. It provides logistical support to the 10th Mountain Division and is located on Fort Drum in Northern New York State. History Origins The soldiers of the 10th Division Support Command (DISCOM) can trace their heritage directly back to the Alpine Infantrymen and their pack mules that formed the Mountain Medical, Quartermaster, and Ordnance Maintenance Battalions which supported the US 10th Infantry Division during World War II.GlobalSecurity.org: 10th Sustainment Brigade, GlobalSecurity.org. Retrieved 04-15-2008. The Division Trains, as they were called, were organized and assigned to the 10th Infantry Division on 14 June 1957 and activated in Germany On 1 July 1957. When the Division was officially reactivated as the 10th Mountain Division on 13 February 1985 at Fort Drum, New York, the Division Trains found a new home. Redesignated as the 10th Division Support Command, the headquarters element organized with the 10th Supply and Transportation Battalion, the 10th Medical Battalion, and the 710th Maintenance Battalion (which became the 10th Forward Support Battalion, the 210th Forward Support Battalion, and the 710th Main Support Battalion respectively), all committed to supporting the Mountain soldiers in this new Light Infantry Division. On 16 August 1987, the 548th Supply and Services Battalion was moved from Fort McClellan, Alabama, and was assigned to the Fort Drum Garrison. On 16 November 1993, the battalion was reorganized as the 548th Corps Support Battalion and became part of the 10th DISCOM.10th Sustainment Brigade Homepage: Unit History, 10th Sustainment Brigade Staff. Retrieved 4 December 2008 Gulf War Since its reactivation, the 10th DISCOM has deployed in support of multiple operations, both in the United States and abroad. In September 1990, the 548th CSB deployed to Southwest Asia for Operations Desert Shield and Desert Storm, providing critical combat service support to units operating in Saudi Arabia and Iraq. Hurricane Andrew In August, 1992 elements of the 10th DISCOM deployed to Florida in support of Hurricane Andrew Relief Operations, providing desperately needed supply, maintenance, and medical support to the general public and government agencies involved in the reconstruction of south Florida and the Gulf States. Operation Restore Hope In December, 1992 the 10th DISCOM deployed again, this time to Somalia in support of Operation Restore Hope. The ranks and responsibilities of the Muleskinners grew dramatically as they sustained, maintained, and cared for several rotations of Division soldiers while supporting humanitarian assistance to the local population. Operation Uphold Democracy In September 1994, the 10th DISCOM was called upon again and deployed with the Division to Haiti in their traditional role as providers and sustainers, while also supporting humanitarian operations as part of Operation Uphold Democracy. The Balkans In August 1999, elements of the 10th DISCOM deployed to the Balkans in support of peacekeeping operations as part of Task Force Eagle in Bosnia. In November 2001, elements from the DISCOM deployed to Kosovo in support of Task Force Falcon. The War on Terror Since October 2001, 10th DISCOM units have repeatedly deployed to both Afghanistan and Iraq in support of Operation Enduring Freedom and Operation Iraqi Freedom. Various units have provided support to the 101st Airborne Division (Air Assault), the 3rd Infantry Division, and the newly constituted Afghan National Army. During this period, the 10th DISCOM Headquarters itself deployed to Afghanistan for OEF IV to serve as the Joint Logistics Command-180. in Iraq.]] Upon their return the 10th DISCOM began a transformation to meet new army requirements. The 10th DISCOM became the 10th Sustainment Brigade, with direct Training and Readiness Authority (TRA) over the newly formed 10th Sustainment Brigade Troops Battalion (SBTB) and the 548th Combat Sustainment Support Battalion (CSSB). 10th Sustainment Brigade's deployed to Iraq for OIF 09-11. The subordinate units of 10th Sustainment Brigade supplied logistical support to most Army units in Iraq, returning to the United States in October 2009. In October 2011, the 10th SBDE HQ and the 10th SBTB deployed to Bagram, Afghanistan. Units * 10th Sustainment Brigade ** 10th Sustainment Brigade Troops Battalion ** 63rd Explosive Ordnance Disposal Battalion ** 548th Combat Sustainment Support Battalion ** 91st Military Police Battalion ** 7th Engineer Battalion **620th Movement Control Team References External links * Homepage of the 10th Sustainment Brigade * The Institute of Heraldry: 10th Sustainment Brigade 010 Category:10th Mountain Division (United States)